Christmas at Rossi's
by atem15
Summary: The team throw a Christmas Party at Rossi's house against Rossi's will. The girls plot a way to get Morgan and Reid together. What better way that to use mistletoe? This is all Fluff. Morgan and Reid pairing. Co-written with Klagana1.


**Christmas at Rossi's:**

"Come on Dave, We need to do something with everyone for the holidays." Hotch tries to reason with Rossi, who was currently sitting at his desk, crossing his arms and almost pouting like a petulant child.

"So why do we need to do this at my house?" Rossi asks, trying to weasel his way out if being the host.

"Because you have the biggest house, and because you know how to throw the best party." Hotch says matter of factly.

"But that also means I'll be stuck with the clean up afterward." Rossi whines.

"Oh that's not true. We'll help you clean up." Emily says.

"Where'd you come from?" Rossi asks, surprised by her popping up randomly.

"Oh, I just happened to be walking by." she says, way to innocently.

"Fine! We'll do it at my place." Rossi says begrudgingly.

"Well there you have it, we'll have the party at his house. See you there." Hotch says, walking out the door with a smirk.

"Yeah, see you there." Laughs Emily.

"Ugh! I hate you all!" Rossi says, banging his head on the desk.

Why do you hate us all?" Reid asks, stopping at Rossi's office door. Morgan coming up behind him.

"They forced me into throwing a party at my house tonight." Rossi says angrily.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Says Reid happily.

"No it doesn't." Rossi counters.

"What? You don't want to have a party?" Reid looks at Morgan confused.

"Not really." Rossi says.

"Oh but it'll be fun." Reid says trying to perk Rossi up a bit.

"Not to me it doesn't." Rossi says, getting annoyed at the perky genius.

Reid looks a little upset. "He just being the Grinch. Come on Rossi, it'll be fine. I'll bring the beer!" Morgan says.

Reid still looks confused. "ok then..."

"Did I hear someone say beer?" JJ asks.

"Rossi's throwing a Christmas Party at his place tonight." Morgan informs.

"Oh that sounds great! Is it ok if I bring Henry and Will?" JJ asks.

"I don't care." Rossi says, head still on the desk.

"Hey Morgan, can you give me a ride to the party?" Reid asks.

"No problem Pretty Boy." Morgan says, ruffling Reid's soft chestnut curls.

"Thanks." Reid says, blushing, but with a small smile.

Morgan winks at him. "I'll bring cookies!" Garcia shouts.

Reid goes a shade darker. "Oh look what you did Morgan." JJ jokes.

"You broke him." Garcia says.

"He didn't break me." Reid says to defend himself.

"I say we make this a secret santa." JJ says, ignoring Reid and holding out a hat with names in it.

Reid takes a slip of paper. He looks to see who he got, and sees that it's Morgan.

Morgan grabs a name and sees that he's got Reid. _"perfect."_ Morgan thought.

"Remember, no one can know who you picked." JJ says.

Reid hides the name in his bag so no one could see it. "Ok, I have to go shopping. Morgan what time will you come get me?"

"Hm... the party starts at 7... Does 6 sound good to you?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah that's perfect thanks." Reid says happily.

"Bah Humbug!" Rossi says in the background.

"Anything for you Pretty Boy." Morgan says.

Reid blushes bright red before running out the door. "He has it bad." JJ says.

"Ok girls, operation mistletoe is now in effect." Garcia says, whispering to Emily and JJ as the huddled together. They all nod excitedly.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Morgan pulls up at Reid's at 6PM.

Reid comes out in a pair of jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, with his long black jacket, holding his secret santa gift. Morgan whistles. "You didn't have to get all dressed up for little ol' me." Morgan joked. "tryna tell me something Pretty Boy?"

Reid blushes deep red. "N..No not at all. I just thought this would be a kind of dressy party." Reid stammers.

"I was joking Pretty Boy, relax. But you do look very nice." Morgan says.

Reid is pleased with the compliment. "Garcia took me shopping."

"I see. Might have to thank her for the view." Morgan says, joking as he starts driving to Rossi's.

_"Oh my god."_ Reid chants inside his head, his face getting darker. "Yeah, s..she says she wants to take me for more pairs."

"Can I come next time? I have a few outfit ideas." Morgan asks.

Reid actually gets a little happy at the thought. "Yeah that would be great."

Morgan chuckles and changes the subject. "So I bet Rossi's gonna love the face that we brought alcohol."

Reid laughs. "I'm sure he will when he sees the scotch."

"Hey, you wanna make a bet?" Morgan asks, smirk on his face.

Reid gives a small smirk back. "I'm listening."

"I bet Rossi gets hammered by 11:30 tonight." Morgan says.

Thinking a moment, he replies. "I bet he gets hammered by midnight. What do I have to do if I lose?"

Morgan thinks for a bit. "If you lose, you have to go clubbing with me."

"What!? You know I can't dance!" Reid says, panicking.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Morgan says.

Reid blushes. _"I actually want to lose now." _He thinks. "Ok, and if I win, you have to go to a classical concert with me." Reid challenges.

"Ugh! You're on." Morgan says, smiling at his companion.

They get to Rossi's and Reid is automatically tackled by Henry when he steps out of the car. "Uncle Pencer!"

"Hey Henry!" Reid says happily, catching the small boy.

"Can I have a magic twick?" Henry ask.

"You want a magic trick? Ok let's see. Hey Morgan. you wanna help me with a magic trick?" Reid asks.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Morgan asks.

"All you have to do is come over here and bend down." Reid says, turning back to Henry. "I'm gonna make something come out of his ear." he whispers to the small boy.

"That sounds dirty." Morgan says, bending down next to Reid.

Reid sticks his tongue out. He shows both his hands to show Henry that they're empty. Then he puts his hand close to Morgan's ear, and pulls his hand back to reveal a piece of candy.

"How'd you do dat!?" Henry asks in amazement.

"That's a secret." He says to the small boy. "Thanks for being my assistant." He says to Morgan.

"And I only needed to get mentally molested to do it." Morgan joked.

Reid smacks Morgan on the chest playfully. "Not in front of Henry!"

"What shouldn't he do in front of Henry?" JJ asks.

"Nothing." Reid says quickly.

"Reid just mentally molested me." Morgan says.

"No I didn't! I...I was just doing a magic trick and I used him as a helper. That's all." Reid says defensively.

"Sure, that's all." Morgan says.

Reid blushes and hides his face behind Henry. "Hey is that beer?" Emily asks, walking in.

"Yeah. Here." Morgan says, holding the beer out to her.

"Sweet! Thanks." Emily says, taking one. "Hey Rossi, I think Morgan got you scotch!" She shouts.

"Oh thank God!" Rossi says, grabbing the scotch and running away.

Reid looks horrified. "He'll be drunk before 10 at this rate." Reid mumbles.

"I'm still sticking by 11:30." Morgan says.

Reid's head snaps up. "You weren't meant to hear that." Reid says, blushing lightly.

"You need to stop thinking out loud." Morgan jokes.

Reid blushes deeper. He gets saved by Emily. "Come on guys, let's go in the living room.

"Ok. let's go Pretty Boy." Morgan says.

Reid grabs his gift and walks into the house, not noticing how his hips were swaying as he walks. "See something you like?" Emily says, catching Morgan staring.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Morgan says, too quickly.

"Right...whatever you say." Emily says, giving Garcia that look that only she could understand.

"What was that look for?" Morgan asks suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about. now let's get inside with the others. I'm sure you want to stare at Reid's ass some more." Emily Jokes.

"I wasn't looking at his ass." Morgan says, getting defensive.

The girls look at eachother. "Right..." They say together.

"I wasn't ok, so drop it." Morgan says, walking into Rossi's house.

"Someone is getting frustrated. We need to get this operation underway quickly." Emily says, walking in after him.

Reid notices Morgan's demeanor change as he grabs a beer, puts his gift under the tree, and sits on a chair. He puts his gift down with the others before getting a beer for himself, and sitting on the chair next to him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine!" Morgan says, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Reid flinched at the sudden mood change.

Morgan noticed the flinch. "I'm sorry." He says with a sigh.

"It's ok. Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Reid asked gently.

"It's the girls, they're really annoying me." Morgan says.

"As you would tell me, don't let them get to you." He says, putting his hand on Morgan's arm.

"You're right Pretty Boy, guess I just need to relax." Morgan says, a grateful smile on his face.

"Right! have fun." Reid says, clinking his bottle with Morgan's.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Morgan asks after he takes a sip.

"Hm... How about we go into the living room? There's a fire going." Reid suggests.

"After you." Morgan says, following Reid.

"Garcia, is it in place?" JJ whispers.

"Yup, and now we wait for the magic to happen." Garcia says.

Morgan and Reid walk into the living room. Morgan notices the mistletoe first. "Damnit!" Morgan whispers harshly.

"What's wrong?" Reid asks, getting alarmed.

"Look up." Morgan says.

Reid looks up and goes pale. "S-So what do you wanna do?" Reid asks, gaing some pink in his cheeks.

"I wanna kill the girls." Morgan says, getting a little angry.

"So.. should we just pretend that we didn't see it?" Reid asks, sounding disappointed.

Morgan hears the tone in Reid's voice and can practically feel the disappointment radiating off of the younger man. "Nah! We should just give them a show."

Reid looked up, trying to hide the hope on his face. "What do you mean by show?"

"This." Morgan says, pulling Reid into a kiss.

Reid gasps in surprise, but quickly melts into the kiss. They got so wrapped up in eachother that they didn't hear the girls cheering in the background. Reid tries to pull Morgan closer to him by grabbing onto his shirt.

Morgan reluctantly breaks the kiss after a few more seconds. "Easy there Pretty Boy." He says tenderly.

Reid snaps back to reality, the goes impossibly Red. "O-Oh um... s-sorry." He mumbles, looking down at his shoes.

Morgan chuckles. "Nothing to be sorry for."

Reid peaks up. "Really?" The girls sneak away to give them some privacy, but they make sure they are within hearing range.

"I don't call you Pretty Boy for just nothing." Morgan says.

"I often wondered about that. So what now?" Reid asked softly.

"See where this goes?" Morgan asks.

Reid pulls Morgan over to the couch. "I would like this to go somewhere." He says quietly.

"Ditto." Morgan says.

Reid blushes again. "C-Can we maybe... k-kiss again?" He asks shyly.

"Whatever you want." Morgan says, chuckling.

Reid leans in slowly and hesitantly kisses Morgan.

Morgan pulls him onto his lap and deepens the kiss.

Reid melts into the kiss and puts his arms around Morgan's neck.

Morgan breaks away again. "Pretty Boy if we go any further, I won't be able to control myself." He warns.

Reid pouts cutely. "Yeah I guess that wouldn't be a good thing. I think Rossi would kill us." Reid laughs.

"Especially if he's the Grinch and we're ruining his couch." Morgan laughs.

"Yeah." Reid laughs with him.

"Dave, How much have you had to drink?" They hear Hotch ask.

"Not nearly enough." Rossi slurs a bit.

Reid glances at the clock. it's 11pm. "A half hour to go. I'm gonna win." Morgan says with a smile on his face.

Reid groans and puts his face into the crook of Morgan's neck.

Morgan chuckles. "Yes! I get my Pretty Boy to go dancing with me!" Morgan says, fist pumping the air in victory.

Reid liked the way Morgan called him his. "Yes, ok you win! I'll go to a club with you!" Reid laughs.

"I win!" Morgan says, tickling Reid's sides.

Reid giggles trying to move away.

Garcia chuckles. "Do I have to break you two up before there's too much sexual tension between you?"

Reid yelps and clings to Morgan in surprise. "Could you not do that Baby Girl? I prefer my Pretty Boy alive."

Garcia just giggles.

"Oh so now it's my Pretty Boy?" JJ asks.

"Shut it! You all started this, so now deal with it. Yes, he is **MY** Pretty Boy." Morgan says. Reid blushes and nods along while the girls squeal. Morgan and Reid cover their ears to block them from the high pitched noise. "Scream a little louder, my eardrums haven't shattered yet." Morgan jokes.

"Why are we all screaming?" Hotch asks as he walks in.

"N-Nothing." Reid stutters. He looks down and realizes that he's still on Morgan's lap. He quickly moves to sit beside Morgan on the couch.

Morgan chuckles. "What's up with Rossi?" He asks, trying to deflect the attention away from him and Reid.

Hotch looked over at Rossi, who was swaying as he walked. "I think he's wasted."

Morgan looked over at the clock that read 11:30pm. He looked at Reid with a goofy grin. "I win!"

Reid face palmed. "Fine, when do you wanna go?" Reid asks, with a small smile on his face.

Morgan thought about it for a few seconds. "Friday after work?"

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Reid says. "But I still can't dance." Reid says.

"Like I said earlier, I'll help you." Morgan says, reassuringly.

Reid blushed, but smiled at the image of him and Morgan dancing. He was brought out of his daydream by Garcia's squeal.

"Awww! You have a date Reid!" Garcia says, all excited.

"I want pictures!" JJ says happily.

"Bout time!" Rossi slurs.

Reid tries to get the attention off of him and Morgan again. "H-Hey, let's open the gifts."

"Yeah, what he said." Morgan says.

Hotch just gives a knowing smile. "Alright everyone, go find your gifts."

Morgan find the one with his name on it. "Ok, the rule of this game is to guess who gave you the gift. If you guess wrong, you have to wait till everyone else opens theirs. JJ instructs.

Reid looks down and finds the one with his name on it. "Who wants to go first?" He asks.

"I'll do it." Morgan says. He recognized the present as the one Reid was holding when he stepped into the car earlier. "It's from Pretty Boy."

Reid blushed. "I should have hidden the gift better. You recognized it." Reid says.

"Guilty." Morgan says.

Reid giggles. "So go ahead and open it."

Morgan opened the gift and sees that Reid had gotten him some more work out shirts. "Thanks Pretty Boy, I definitely needed some more."

Reid blushed deeper. "I wasn't really sure what you would like."

"These look very form fitting Spence." JJ jokes.

"No this is perfect. Really thank you." Morgan says with a genuine smile.

"You're welcome." He smiled back happily. "I'm going to say that this gift is from you?"

"Damn! Is it really that obvious?" Morgan asks.

"I recognized the paper." Reid laughs as he rips open the gift. "Oh wow! I love it!" Inside the box was a Dr. Who scarf.

"Did I hit the nail on the head?" Morgan asked, pleased with Reid's reaction.

Reid throws his arms around Morgan and nuzzles the side of his neck as an answer.

Morgan chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Awww! This is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Emily says.

Morgan chuckles. "I know I am." He jokes. "Someone else's turn now."

Reid snuggles into Morgan's side and gets settled. "JJ you go next."

JJ inspects the present. "Garcia?"

"Nope, sorry Jayje, it was from me." Emily says.

"Damnit!" JJ says, then smiles. "Ok fine! I guess I'm last so far."

Everyone laughs. Hotch picks up a gift. "Rossi?"

"Wha?!" Rossi asks in a drunken stupor.

How much scotch did you give him?" Reid asks.

"He drank most of the bottle himself." Hotch says.

"Remind me to never make bets with you again." Reid whispers.

"You love me too much to not do anything for me." Morgan whispers in his ear.

Reid shivers and blushes again.

"Cute!" The girls cheer.

"You should know better than to kitten glower me. You know I can't resist cuteness. I may jump your bones in front of everyone." Morgan says.

Reid goes beet red. "M-Maybe that would be better at one of our houses."

"I'm sorry, but I would pay to see that." Emily says.

"Girl, you are nasty." Morgan says.

"Hey! I'm not the only one here." Emily laughs, pointing at JJ and Garcia.

"Hotch! Send them to the corner!" Morgan says.

Hotch can't help but laugh. "Alright children, let's finish with the gifts and call it a night. Rossi looks about ready to pass out." He says, pointing to Rossi, who's slumped over the couch.

"Yeah! What he said. Leave me and Baby boy alone now." Morgan says.

Reid snuggled deeper into Morgan's side. "I like that nickname."

"Good. I'll be using it more often now." Morgan says.

Reid smiled in response.

:3 :3 :3 :3 Morgan/Reid :3 :3 :3 :3

Morgan and Reid say goodbye and leave to go home. "I can't believe it's midnight already." Morgan says.

"Yeah I know. Oh! Merry Christmas Derek." Reid says sweetly.

Morgan chuckles. "Merry Christmas baby." Morgan sat and thought for a moment. "You know, I don't wanna spend Christmas alone. What do you says Pretty Boy? Wanna spend Christmas at my place?" Morgan asks, hoping for a yes.

Reid's face lit up. "I would love to!"

Morgan laughs. "One condition. You're not a bed hog or a blanket hog." He jokes.

Reid laughs. "No. I'm more of a cuddler."

"I can live with that." Morgan says.

Reid smiles and looks out the window. "What a night."

Morgan chuckles. "I know. Maybe I won't give the girls the silent treatment. After all, their antics brought us together."

"Yeah. I think we should thank them somehow." Reid says.

"Sell them our sex tape when we make it?" Morgan jokes.

Reid blushes at the thought, but can't help but think about it. "They would flip."

Morgan laughs. "I know."

"You know, I'm actually looking forward to this club idea." Reid says.

"Me too Pretty Boy." Morgan says. And they drove back to Morgans in companiable silence, looking forward to Christmas and their date on Friday.

**Thanks you guys. decided to give you all something for the holidays. And we will be writing their date at the club. so look forward to that. Wrote this with my friend Klagana1. so she deserves credit too.**

Henryhen


End file.
